UMA FAMILIA COMO QUALQUER OUTRA
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Família, não importa como ela é...sempre é família! E somos capazes de tudo por aqueles que amamos! Misty e Asterion que o digam...Primeiro fic yaoi que eu escrevo. Não me joguem pedras antes de lerem. Misty OOC.Cap. 4 refeito.
1. Chapter 1

**UMA FAMILIA COMO QUALQUER OUTRA.**

Meu primeiro fic yaoi comedia SEM lemon...não me joguem pedras! Afinal o fic não é apenas sobre romance, e sim sobre...Família. Por mais estranhe que elas possam parecer. Não se animem...meu primeiro e provavelmente único yaoi.

Aviso que os personagens estarão OOC, inclusive Misty.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Capitulo 1 

Tarde no Santuário...uma típica tarde apos os anos de batalhas incessantes que sofreu, há anos seus habitantes desfrutam de uma merecida paz. Os anos passaram, deixando os cavaleiros mais sábios. Alguns formaram famílias, outros permanecem sozinhos por opção...outros...

"Eu vi! Você estava olhando para aquela baranga morena!"-gritava um homem, atirando pela janela algumas roupas.

"Eu não estava olhando para ninguém, ela é a atendente da loja e eu estava comprando."-respondia o outro.-"Deixa de ser ciumento, Misty!"

"Asterion! Eu vi!"-atirando uma mala pela janela.

Quem passava dava os ombros e sacudia a cabeça, seguindo o caminho. As brigas movidas pelos ciúmes de Misty eram comuns. E nunca davam em nada, senão como explicar mais de vinte anos de sólido casamento?

Dentro da casa.

"Eu não estava olha para nenhuma mulher."-tentava se explicar, mas o loiro estava irredutível.-"Misty."

"Não sei."-bravo, de braços cruzados e andando de um lado para o outro da sala.-"Você anda de segredinhos...telefonemas que você não me conta quem é...o que quer que eu pense?"

"Que está ficando neurótico?"

"Uma mulher sabe quando esta sendo traída!"

"Misty...não sei como lhe dizer isso...mas você não é uma mulher!"-falou com sarcasmo.

"Grosseiro!"-bufou saindo pela porta.-"Idiota, grosso, traíra!"

"Aonde vai?"-Asterion grita preocupado na porta e não recebe resposta. Suspira e entra na casa.

Desanimado, observa a bagunça na casa proporcionado pelos ataques de ciúmes do companheiro. Teria que limpar tudo rápido para receber sua visita especial para mais tarde, e pelo o que ele havia lhe dito pelo telefone...Era melhor que Misty não estivesse em casa.

"Problemas no paraíso?"-perguntou Argol pendurado na janela e rindo.-"É a..."-fez uma conta mental.-"Quinta vez esta semana, e estamos na terça–feira ainda!"

"O de sempre Argol. Misty e eu saímos de casa, ele vê coisas que não existem, dá ataques de ciúmes, briga, vai chorar na casa da Marin ou na sua casa com a Shina e volta."-catando suas roupas.-"Dá pra pegar as minha coisas jogada aí fora?"

"E eu tenho cara de ser seu empregado?"-riu diante do olhar bravo do amigo.-"Tá bem.Então não fique com essa cara."-entrando na casa levando só uma camisa.

"Que cara?"-estranhou.

"De cachorrinho abandonado."-ironizou.

"A mesma cara que você fez quando a Shina te botou para fora de casa?"-Argol franziu o cenho.-"Quem convenceu ela a te deixar voltar? Misty e eu."

"Tá. Não faço mais piada."-joga a camisa sobre um móvel.-"Estou indo treinar alguns fedelhos candidatos a cavaleiros. Você vem?"

"Vejamos...entre limpar esta bagunça e esperar uma pessoa que preciso muito ver e assistir garotos chorarem feito meninas por causa do seu treino..."-pensou.-"Obrigado, mas não vou Argol."

"Você quem sabe."-e parando na porta.-"Cuidado. Não sei quem é esta pessoa que você precisa ver, mas não magoe o Misty."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Não está exagerando?"-perguntou Shina a Misty, ambos sentados em cadeira na mesa da cozinha de Marin, enquanto ela preparava um café.

"Eu nunca exagero!"

"Misty. Sei que sentir ciúmes é natural entre pessoas que se amam, mas às vezes você exagera sim."-disse-lhe Marin colocando as xícaras fumegantes diante dos amigos.-"Nunca vi Asterion dar motivos para que desconfie dele, desde aquela noite."

"Não me lembrem daquela noite!"-pediu erguendo a mão.-"É exatamente por causa do que houve que eu fico com um pé atrás com aquele ingrato."

"Você é pior que uma mulher para lembrar um homem quando ele comete seus erros!"-diz Shina.

"E vocês não fazem isso com os seus homens?"-perguntou.

"Sim."-respondeu Shina.

"Sempre."-completou Marin.-"Desde datas de aniversários esquecidas, até passeios com as crianças."

"E falam de mim."-sorriu bebendo o café.-"Acho que eu exagerei mesmo. Afinal, a mocinha o estava ajudando a escolher roupas."

"Vai voltar para casa e dar-lhe uma chance?"-perguntou a amazona de Águia.

"Não sei...talvez só bem tarde da noite para deixá-lo preocupado."-sorriu.-"E os meninos, Marin?"

"Lindos!"-apontou para a porta da cozinha aberta com o olhar onde via-se Aioria conversando com dois meninos parecidos com ele.-"Gosto de ver meus homens todos juntos."

"Família é tudo!"-suspirou o cavaleiro com o olhar distante.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mais tarde, noite alta.

Asterion voltava da cidade com uma garrafa de vinho tinto, a colocou em um balde de gelo e pegou duas taças, colocando-as em um balcão. Depois verificou se o que havia cozinhado estava com o tempero na medida certa. Estancou ao ouvir um som, virou-se rapidamente.

Havia um rapaz de cabelos negros, rebeldes e curtos, cujos penetrantes olhos azuis estavam fixos nele, parado na porta da cozinha, com as mãos colocadas dentro dos bolsos de suas calças.

"Você demorou."-falou o rapaz.

"Você chegou cedo demais."-advertiu Asterion e o rapaz deu um sorriso radiante.-"Nem deu tempo do vinho gelar."

"É o meu preferido."-examinou a garrafa.-"Não precisava se incomodar."

"Ora, para você só o melhor."-pega outra garrafa da geladeira.-"Ainda gosta deste?"

"Sim."-sentou-se numa cadeira alta, observado Asterion abrir a garrafa e servi-los.-"Obrigado. Está sozinho?"

"Sim."-sorriu erguendo a taça.-"A nós dois."

"A nós."-o gesto foi imitado.

"Senti saudades suas, Nikos."-falou pegando na mão do rapaz e o abraçando.

"E eu também, pai."-estreitou o abraço.-"Ainda conserva essa força, velho cavaleiro?"

"Não estou velho!"-queixou-se largando-o.-"Ainda não me conformo de você não querer ser um cavaleiro! Você tinha potencial, Nikos!"

"Não é meu ideal de vida usar uma armadura e morrer jovem."-sorriu.-"Além do mais, a senhorita Atena foi muito generosa custeando pela Fundação meus estudos."

"Quando em meus sonhos eu imaginaria que meu único filho se tornaria advogado!"-suspirou bebendo o vinho.

"Misty adorou a idéia."-bebeu o vinho.-"Ele se gaba de ter um filho em Harvard."

"Ele gosta sim."-sorriu.-"Já jantou? Fiz seu prato preferido e..."

"Agora não, pai. Estou cansado. Viajei muito da Inglaterra até aqui. E jantei no avião."

"Comida de avião não conta. Bem...o que você tinha a me contar que não podia ser com o Misty aqui?"

"Eu vou me casar."

"Vai... ? Vai se casar?"-enche o copo de vinho e bebe de uma vez só.-"Por isso não queria o Misty aqui. Sabia que ele daria chiliques com essa noticia! É muito jovem!"

"Tenho vinte anos. E Leda também, e estamos certos que queremos nos casar."

"Leda. Esta é o nome dela?"

"Leda Georgiadou. Ela também é grega e estudamos na mesma turma."-falou com um sorriso.

"Este nome não me é estranho..."-pensou.-"O que ela é daquele político ultraconservador Alevras Georgiadou?"

"Ele é..."-pigarrou.-"O pai dela."

"Entendo. E ela já sabe que seus pais... ?"

"Eu contei tudo para Leda."-ergueu a mão diante do olhar surpreso de Asterion.-"Contei que meus pais são um cavaleiro e uma amazona do Santuário de Atena. Contei do Santuário e ela achou fascinante, pois acreditava que era uma lenda. Contei até que minha mãe mora em outro país, que fui criado por Misty e você...e que são gays."

"Ao menos isso. Ela não terá surpresas ao se casar com você."-pega uma garrafa de conhaque.-"Mas isso não é motivo para esconder de Misty então. Ele daria chiliques mas aceitaria."

"O problema são os pais de Leda. Eles jamais aceitariam que eu apresentasse o Misty como minha mãe. Já imaginou, pai?"

Asterion pensa e bebe de uma vez o conhaque em seu copo.

"Eu entendo. Misty que não vai entender."-enche o copo e bebe de novo.-"Lá vem tempestade. O que quer que eu faça, Nikos?"

"Queria que conversasse com a mamãe. Que ela viesse ao Santuário e eu os apresentasse aos Georgiadou."-pega o copo da mão do pai.-"Pai, Leda não se importa de quem tenha me criado seja o senhor e seu marido Misty. Ela acha isso lindo! Mas os pais dela não. Por favor, faça isso por nós?"

"Eu não converso com sua mãe há anos...Mas farei isso."

"Obrigado pai."-deu um abraço em Asterion.-"Eu vou para o meu quarto, dormir um pouco. Aposto que Misty o conserva como eu o deixei."

"Até as meias embaixo da sua cama, mas aquelas ele fez questão de lavar."-sorriu.-"Boa noite, filho."

"Boa noite, pai."-e sai da cozinha direto para o quarto.

Asterion fica ainda na cozinha, pega outro copo e coloca conhaque.

"Ai vem tempestade."-e bebe tudo de uma vez.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**UMA FAMILIA COMO QUALQUER OUTRA.**

Aviso que os personagens estarão OOC, inclusive Misty.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Capitulo 2**

Misty chegou em casa era quase meia noite, preferiu entrar pela cozinha e sua surpresa foi grande ao ver Asterion acordado, sentado a mesa.

"Ainda acordado?"-tentou não demonstrar que isso o deixou satisfeito.

"Não consegui dormir e você demorou."

"Duas taças!"-apontou Misty para os copos na mesa.-"E não venha me dizer que estava bebendo com seu amigo Argol, que ele estava em casa com a Shina!"

"Não era o Argol."-respondeu serio.

"HÁ!"-disse como se tivesse feito uma grande descoberta.-"E que desculpa me dará?"

"Nikos está aí."

"Nikos? O meu Nikos? O meu menino?"-coloca a mão no coração.-"Quando chegou? Por que não me disse que ele vinha?"

"Ele pediu que não dissesse nada."

"Por que?"-sentando-se na frente de Asterion.-"Somos os pais dele."

"Misty...Nikos está com um namoro firme."

"É natural. Um rapaz tão lindo como o nosso Nikos deve ter milhares de garotas e garotos no pé dele."-sorrindo com orgulho.

"Sabe que ele é hetero, não sabe?"-arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Mas isso não impede que os rapazes o admirem. Pare de enrolar e me conte tudo."

"Nikos vai se casar, agora. Não sei quando, mas talvez no início do ano e..."

"Mas ele é muito jovem para se casar agora! Tem só vinte anos!"

"Se ele quiser se casar, não podemos fazer nada para impedir. Ele é maior de idade e muito consciente de seus atos."

"A garota ta grávida!"-deduziu.-"Só pode ser!"

"Não sei se Leda esta grávida, ele não me disse nada! E se estiver?"

"Eu sou jovem demais para ter netos!"-colocou as mãos nos rosto e se olhou em um espelho que enfeitava a parede da cozinha.-"Se bem que eu serei um avô muito gato!"

Asterion olhou para os céus, pedindo forças. Então, levantou-se:

"Vamos dormir. Amanhã tenho que..."

"Amanhã tenho que levantar bem cedo e preparar um café da manhã especial para Nikos. Somente com o que ele gosta. Frutas! Muitas frutas! Ele adora as da estação e aquelas panquecas com mel e..."-Misty ia falando e entrando na casa.

O outro cavaleiro preferiu contar somente no dia seguinte sobre os detalhes do noivado de Nikos e Leda. Misty abriu a porta do quarto do rapaz e sorriu ao vê-lo adormecido. Havia criado aquele menino desde que tinha uma semana de vida. Era seu filho, embora a natureza jamais lhe pudesse lhe dar a chance de gerar uma vida, o destino lhe sorriu lhe colocando aquele menino em seu caminho.

Entrou silencioso e o cobriu. Balançando a cabeça e pensando em como certos hábitos jamais mudavam. Viu na cabeceira da cama as fotos tiradas ao longo da vida com Nikos, incluindo as dele com a mãe biológica, que apesar de distante, sempre teve contato com ele, mas jamais interferindo em sua vida ou educação.

"Boa noite, querido."-saindo do quarto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Manhã seguinte...

O sol mal havia surgido no horizonte e Misty já estava em pé, andando pelo mercado da cidade, escolhendo alimentos frescos. Além do café da manhã como Nikos gostava, tinha a intenção de lhe fazer um delicioso almoço de boas vindas. Iria lhe preparar sua sobremesa preferida, kourambiedes.

Depois retornou para casa, onde a velha empregada, bem rechonchuda aliás, já preparava o café da manhã.

"Bom dia, Kyriaki. prepare aquelas deliciosas panquecas com mel, sim?"-foi dando ordens.

"Vai sair do regime? Anda engordando, sabia?"-a idosa comentou.

"Não é pra mim, sua velha gagá!"

"O senhor Asterion não gosta de mel. Você que é viciado nisso!"

"É para o Nikos!"-a idosa sorriu quando escutou o nome.-"Ele chegou ontem a noite. Faça as panquecas que ele gosta tanto. Que vou fazer kourambiedes para ele."

"Eu estava com saudades dos seus kourambiedes."-Nikos comentou chegando na cozinha, sendo abraçado por Misty e Kyriaki.

"Bem vindo ao lar, filho!"-dizia a idosa.-"Você está magro! Não come nada na universidade?"

"Ele não está magro! Está sarado!"

"Uns quilinhos a mais não iam fazer falta."

"Por você meu filho seria gordo! Ele é perfeito assim!"

Misty e a empregada começaram a discutir, quando Asterion entrou se servindo de uma caneca com café, enquanto bebia, assistia a discussão.

"Também tinha saudades das conversas amigáveis destes dois?"-o pai perguntou.

"Um pouco!"-Nikos sorriu sem graça.

Kyriaki disse um palavrão em grego, e Misty devolveu em francês. Depois o cavaleiro de prata sorriu e encarou o rapaz.

"Então? Vai se casar? Conte-me tudo! Como é a moça?"-puxando-o para sentar-se à mesa, enquanto o servia com um copo de suco.

"Sim, vou me casar. E Leda é...especial!"-suspirou ao lembrar da noiva.

"Meu menino está apaixonado!"-Misty sorriu.-"Não o faz lembrar de quando nos apaixonamos, Asterion?"

"Hum? Não sei, faz tempo."-Misty o fuzilou com o olhar.-"Ah, sim...lembrei agora!"

"Insensível!"-e voltou a olhar para Nikos sorrindo.-"Me fale dela, quando vamos nos conhecer? E a família?"

"Bem...Leda sabe exatamente quem são vocês, eu não escondi nada! Ela está louca para conhece-lo, Misty. Mas..."

"Mas?"-Misty insistiu e Nikos olhou para o pai.

"Cadê a garrafa de conhaque?"-Asterion disfarçou.

"Mas!"-Misty insistiu olhando ora para Nikos, ora para Asterion.

"A família da Leda não vai aceitar que Nikos se case com ela, se eu lhe apresentar você como a "mãe" dele."-disse Asterion de uma vez, misturando conhaque em seu café.

"Desculpe. Não entendi!"-Misty exibiu um sorriso nervoso.

"O pai de Leda é Alevras Georgiadou."-explicou Nikos.-"Ele é ultra conservador e..."

"Está com vergonha de mim!"-Misty começou a chorar e a fazer drama, Asterion suspirou e revirou os olhos.-"De mim! Eu que sou sua mãe, praticamente!"

"Não! Nunca! Jamais terei vergonha!"-Nikos parecia totalmente perdido.-"Misty, escute...apenas por enquanto. Leda também não gosta da idéia de mentir para o pai, por ela dizia que fui criado pelo meu pai e seu namorado, e que minha mãe mora muito longe daqui. Que você é a minha mãe e..."

"Eu sei que eu o envergonho!"-e o encarou.

"Ah, para de drama!"-pediu Asterion.-"Vai ser um encontro formal, onde Nikos me apresentará a família de Leda, e eu não poderei te levar."

"E quem ele apresentará como sendo a mãe dele? Kyriaki?"-apontou para a empregada.

"Seria legal."-a empregada sorriu piscando para o patrão.

"Por Atena! Não!"-Asterion arrepiou-se e depois acrescentou. -"Eu vou entrar em contato com a mãe de Nikos e lhe dizer o que está havendo e..."

"Vai se encontrar com ela? Talvez relembrar os velhos tempos."-Misty não escondia seus ciúmes.

"Meu Zeus...ela tá casada, sabia?"

"Nós também estávamos na época e isso não o impediu de enfeitar minha testa com ela!"

"Misty, é apenas o primeiro contato."-Nikos dizia segurando as mãos do cavaleiro.-"Não fique triste. Leda e eu combinamos que assim que o noivado for oficializado, contaremos ao meu futuro sogro sobre você. Eu não quero que você fique longe deste momento tão importante da minha vida, mas só por um dia...faça esse sacrifício. E minha mãe e o meu pai são só amigos, não fique com ciúmes!"

"Eu não sei..."-fazendo bico, e enxugando uma lágrima.-"Está bem. Por você eu agüento esta humilhação. Incluindo a visita daquela amazona!"

"Obrigado...mãe!"-e o beijou no rosto, fazendo o cavaleiro sorrir.-"Vou ligar para Leda."

Assim que o rapaz saiu, Misty encarou Asterion.

"Eu ficarei de olho em você e nela!"

"Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que eu estava bêbado naquela noite e ela também!"-apontou o dedo.-"Admita que nunca me perdoou, seu rancoroso!"

"Eu o perdoei. Mas não me esqueci! Infiel!"

"Pra que novela se esta casa fornece dramas melhores?"-a empregada dizia, comendo panqueca e observando a briga.-"O nome do pai da menina que Nikos está querendo se casar é Alevras Georgiadou?"

"Sim."-responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

"Hum...melhor lerem o jornal de vez em quando."-e colocou diante deles um exemplar de um jornal grego.

Na manchete, o partido ultra conservador, cujo presidente era Alevras Georgiadou, enfrentava um escândalo envolvendo vários de seus membros que foram encontrados em um prostíbulo com menores.

"Ow!"-exclamaram os dois cavaleiros.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Estes idiotas, tarados, sem escrúpulos!"-Alevras bradava com o jornal na mão, andando de um lado para outro.-"Você leu as manchetes, Diantha?"

"Um horror, querido!"-a senhora de cabelos loiros e curtos comentou.

"Papai! Acabei de conversar com Nikos. Podemos marcar um jantar na semana que vem!"-uma linda jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis entrou na sala.

"Não tenho cabeça para o seu futuro noivo, filha. Desculpe."-e a beija na testa.-"Ao menos uma notícia boa nessa semana. Minha filha vai se casar com um jovem de talento promissor!"

"Que houve?"

"Alguns membros do partido de seu pai foram pegos em um bordel, filha. Um escândalo!"-explicava a mãe.

"Por favor, Diantha. Não coloque "membros" e "bordel" na mesma frase. Não depois disso!"-joga o jornal sobre a mesa.-"Pavlos estava com um travesti! E ele assumiu na imprensa que é gay! Justo ele que eu achava que era tão correto! Os valores familiares não são mais os mesmos. Tudo está mudando, um horror!"

"Um horror!"-continuou a esposa.

"Não estão exagerando?"-disse a garota.-"Isso não é o fim do mundo! O senhor Pavlos assumir sua sexualidade."

"Eu não concordo! Os valores devem ser mantidos! Ainda bem que a família de seu noivo é uma boa família. O pai é trabalha em que mesmo? E a mãe?"

"O pai trabalha...ele aposentou. Antes viajava pelo mundo combatendo terroristas."-disfarçou, depois de ter dito o que havia combinado com Nikos, sobre a família dele.

"Ah, sei...tipo um militar."-e Alevras apontou para a filha olhando a esposa.-"Está vendo, querida? O exército nos dá fortes valores morais. Nikos deve ter aprendido muito com o pai. E a mãe dele?"

"Ela é dona de casa."

"Perfeito!"-exclamou Alevras sorrindo e se aproximou da janela.-"Deve ser uma senhora admirável! Percebo pelo modo que Nikos encara com seriedade os estudos e o futuro! Vou gostar de conhecer esta doce senhora que educou este garoto!"

"Com certeza, pai."-sentou-se numa poltrona.

"Aquele abutres!"-Alevras exclamou olhando a janela.

"O que foi, querido?"

"A imprensa acampando em nosso jardim! Minhas rosas premiadas! Vou processa-los!"

"Querido está estressado! Talvez devêssemos ir até a nossa casa de praia em Creta para descansar."-comentou a senhora, fazendo o homem sentar-se e servindo licor para ele.

"Não. Pensei nisso, liguei para o caseiro e ele me disse que também havia repórteres por lá. Preciso descansar a cabeça e...É isso!"

"Isso o que?"-perguntou a esposa.

"Pra que adiar o jantar para conhecer a família de seu noivo para a próxima semana? Você não me disse que eles moravam numa vila no campo, próxima da capital, filha?"

"S-sim."

"Vamos visitá-los amanhã mesmo!"-decidiu o político.

"O que?"-Leda quase caiu com a notícia.

"Quero conhecer a família de seu noivo. Ficar um fim de semana longe desta imprensa imunda!"-declarou.-"Partiremos amanhã!"

Continua...

Notas:Kourambiedes é uma delícia, gente! Um típico doce grego.

Querem a receita da sobremesa?

Segue para os amigos a receita original de Kourambiedes

1 xic e 1/2 de chá de óleo de soja

1 xic e 1/2 de chá de margarina

2 gemas de ovos

1 xic de chá de açúcar de confeiteiro para massa

1 xic e 1/2 de cha de açúcar de confeiteiro para espalhar

(paspalisma)

1 xic de café de conhaque

2 baunilhas

1 kg de farinha

1 xic e 1/2 de chá de nozes picadas

1/2 xic chá água de rosas compra em casas especializadas ou

farmácia (este que é o segredo do sabor)

Bater na batedeira a margarina e o açúcar. Adicione as gemas e

bata 10 minutos . Adiciona o óleo, a farinha, o conhaque, a

baunilha ate obter uma massa homogênea. Desliga e adicione as

nozes. Deixe a massa descansar. Depois pegue um pouco de massa

e forme biscoitos meia lua ou redondos. Coloque em uma forma

untada com óleo em forno médio por 25 a 30 minutos para assar.

Quando estiverem prontos, tire do forno borrife a água de rosas

e espalhe o açúcar. Bom apetite


	3. Chapter 3

**UMA FAMILIA COMO QUALQUER OUTRA.**

Aviso que os personagens estarão OOC, inclusive Misty.

Betado por Cherry Lara...obrigada, linda!!!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Capitulo 3**

- Papai! Ainda acho que deveríamos avisar Nikos da nossa chegada! - Leda falava, tentando ligar no celular de Nikos, no banco traseiro do carro de seu pai.

- Ela está certa, querido! Não é de bom tom fazer uma visita como essa de surpresa! - a esposa dizia.

- Leda está avisando o noivo, Diantha. Não se preocupe! – Alevras dirigia pelas ruas, tentando se livrar dos repórteres que os seguiam - Esses abutres!!!

- Atenda, Nikos... Atenda! - Leda pedia em pensamentos, discando mais uma vez, até que atenderam - Finalmente!

- Oi? Leda? - do outro lado da linha era Nikos. - O que foi, amor?

- Nikos, onde você está?

- Visitando minha mãe com meu pai. Por quê?

- Japão?! - Alevras olhou para a filha - Lua de mel no Japão? Ótimo, amor... - disfarçou.

- Que romântico, a lua de mel deles será no Japão, querido. - diz a esposa, docemente.

- Não...na casa dela aqui na Grécia. Que foi?

- Meus pais estão... Droga! Caiu a ligação! - Leda começou a ficar nervosa.

- Calma, querida! - pediu a mãe.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

- Alô? Caiu a ligação! - Nikos olha para o pai - Parecia aflita!

Ele desconfia, mas toca a campainha da casa que visitavam.

- O que foi?

- A gente tem que... - Nikos parou de falar quando a porta foi aberta e um homem os recebeu com um sorriso - Senhor Amamiya!

- Ei, Shun! - Asterion o saudou com um aceno.

- Que surpresa! Entrem! - Shun dá passagem ao rapaz e ao pai - Como anda a universidade, Nikos?

- Muito bem, obrigado! Onde está minha mãe? Não podemos demorar!

- Sua mãe está nos fundos. O que os trazem aqui? - Shun indicou o sofá para Asterion, quando o rapaz se afastou.

- Ele vai se casar. - avisou o cavaleiro de prata.

- Mas já? - Shun espantou-se e riu - O tempo passa rápido!

- E como está o seu garoto? – perguntou, olhando ao redor.

- Acampando com seu tio Ikki. – sorriu - June fica preocupada quando vão acampar, mas fazer o que? Ikki é um herói para Satoshi. E Misty?

- Está bem... Tirando as explosões por ciúmes. Ou as brigas com Kyriaki.

Shun riu. Já tinha visto as famosas brigas entre o cavaleiro e senhora que era sua serva há anos.

Nikos chegou aos fundos da casa onde uma bela mulher de cabelos loiros, presos em uma trança, estava com a atenção voltada para o jardim, quando percebeu a presença de mais uma pessoa. Deu um largo sorriso ao ver quem era. Imediatamente para o que está fazendo para recebê-lo com um abraço.

- Nikos! Como está lindo! – dizia, acariciando seu rosto.

- Tive a quem puxar, mãe. - sorriu, abraçando-a.

- Mas o que o traz aqui? Pensei que só viria na próxima semana para levar seu irmão para passar alguns dias com você no Santuário. – estranhou - Algo errado? Parece preocupado.

- E eu virei buscá-lo. Satoshi não ia me perdoar se eu não o levasse. Bem... Mãe, eu vou me casar.

- Jura?! - sorrindo - Nikos, que notícia maravilhosa! Fale-me dela.

- Você poderá conhecê-la, mãe. Bem, me escute...

Nikos e June sentaram em um banco de jardim e o rapaz começou a contar tudo a ela, sobre Leda, seus pais conservadores, e o que pretendia fazer para que o político aceitasse o casamento. June escutou com atenção e depois comentou séria:

- Não acho que seja justo com Misty, Nikos. Ele te criou... Foi a mãe que eu nunca pude ser para você... - ela suspirou - Sei que apesar de ele te amar, dizer que você foi uma benção em sua vida... Ele ainda se ressente por seu pai e eu, bem... Era Ano Novo, seu pai estava brigado com Misty, e Shun e eu não namorávamos oficialmente e também estávamos afastados... Um vinho aqui, um champagne ali e... Nove meses depois, você nasceu.

- Mãe... Eu sei que na época em que eu nasci você não estava bem. Nunca te culpei de nada! E você sabe disso!

- Eu sei. E se você é um rapaz generoso, deve isso ao modo como foi criado por Misty. Bem, eu irei ao jantar como me pede, mas deve me prometer desfazer a mentira o mais breve possível!

- Obrigado, mãe. - ele a abraça.

No mesmo instante, seu celular seu celular tocou no mesmo instante.

- É a Leda... Um minuto, mãe. - pediu, atendendo - Oi, amor.

- Nikos venha para a sua casa, imediatamente!- a jovem ortogou nervosa.

- O que houve?

- Meus pais e eu chegaremos em sua casa a qualquer momento!!

Nikos gelou com a notícia.

- Estou indo!!! - desligou o telefone, beijando o rosto de June em seguida - Mãe, estou indo! Manda um abraço pro tio Shun, o tio Ikki e pro Satoshi e... PAI!!!

Sem entender nada, June ficou parada vendo seu filho arrastar o pai para a saída.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

A residência de Asterion e Misty.

- Olha este modelito! É perfeito para ser usado na ocasião do casamento. Não acha? - Misty mostrava alguns modelos de roupas para Kyriaki.

- Você ia ficar elegante com este terninho.

- Eu sei. - ele sorriu - Tudo fica perfeito e elegante em mim.

- Menos a sua modéstia.

- Deixe de ser chata, Kyriaki. Vem, vamos escolher o modelo de roupa que irei mandar fazer para você.

- Para mim?

- Lógico! - colocou as mãos na cintura como se houvesse escutado algum absurdo - Você estava presente na minha vida antes de Nikos nascer, e me ajudou a criar aquele menino! Lembra como ele te chamava quando começou a falar?

- Me chamava de Bá... - a empregada sorriu, sentando-se ao lado de Misty - Ele era tão danadinho! Corria pela casa toda, tinha brinquedos dele até dentro da geladeira! Lembra quando ele queria um animalzinho de estimação?!

- Oh, se me lembro... Queria um cavalo! Onde eu ia colocar um cavalo aqui? - e sorriu - Até um cavalo "abandonado" na rua ele trouxe para casa!

- E o seu Asterion dizia: 'Manda este bicho de volta!' - a empregada riu.

- E ele não queria devolver. Ficava dizendo: 'Mas pai, tava na rua sozinho!' – riu - E tivemos que conter o verdadeiro dono que veio furioso atrás do Nikos. Ai, ai... Bem, pelo menos ele gostou do bichinho que você deu a ele. Eu odiei! Uma iguana?!

- Eu amei a sua cara quando a iguana fugiu. Ela me lembrava você.- Kyriaki riu, indo para a pia.

- Isso... Tire onda da minha constelação protetora. – zangou-se - Aquele bicho horroroso não podia te fazer lembrar de mim! Porque não a... Um carro estacionou em frente de casa?

- Ouvi também. - a empregada estranhou - Está esperando visitas?

- Só a Shina e o Argol mais à tarde. Disseram que tinham uma surpresa para mim.

Misty vai até sala, se aproximando de uma das janelas que davam ampla visão da frente de sua casa, observando as três pessoas que desciam de um Mercedes.

- Leda, vamos. Vá na frente! - pediu o político.

- Pai...acho que não tem ninguém em casa.

Misty gelou na hora. Era a noiva de Nikos com os pais! Ali! Entrou em desespero, se entrassem e descobrissem que ele era a "mãe" do futuro genro deles, não haveria casamento! O político, por medo de mancharem sua reputação não iria permitir! E Misty não queria atrapalhar a felicidade de seu filho!

O que fazer? Lamentou não ter a habilidade dos arianos de teletransporte. Sair dali na velocidade do som? Boa idéia! Com sorte, iria se refugiar na casa de Marin até que eles desistissem e fossem embora.

- Vamos entrar logo antes que os abutres dos repórteres nos vejam!-chamou Alevras.

Bateram na porta.

- Não vai atender, senhor Misty? - Kyriaki perguntou aparecendo na sala com as mãos na enorme cintura.

- Não - sussurrou nervoso.- É Leda e a família dela... Aliás, bom gosto do meu filhinho! Ela tem carinha de boneca de tão bonitinha, e é pequenina, parece um chaveirinho... -sorri.

Bateram na porta novamente.

- Não pode deixá-los lá fora! - avisou a empregada.

- Você atende a porta. Você os recepciona - avisou Misty - E depois, você os manda embora!

- Eu? E você?

- Vou me esconder no quarto e ficar quietinho! - Misty saiu correndo para o quarto, deixando a serva boquiaberta.

Como não tinha escolha, a idosa suspirou e abriu a porta.

- E aí? – saudou.

- Er...você é a senhora Dinesen? - Alevras indagou, espantado com o tamanho de Kyriaki - É este o nome, não é filha? Ele é dinarmaquês o pai do seu noivo.

- Quem dera ta casada com o bonitão do meu chefe - a empregada riu.

- Pai... Esta deve ser a senhora Kyriaki, a governanta da casa - apressou-se Leda - Está sozinha em casam não é mesmo?

- Bem eu...

- A senhora... Não está? - o político perguntou entrando na casa acompanhando da esposa.

- Eu avisei querido. Tínhamos que ter avisado a família de Nikos - Diantha o repreendeu.

- Ora, podemos ficar aqui até que ela volte, querida - procurando um lugar para se sentar.

- Pai... Não é melhor irmos embora?

- De jeito nenhum, filha.

- Querem um café? - perguntou Kyriaki.

- Adoraria!!! – Diantha respondeu imediatamente.

Misty estava com o ouvido colado na porta do quarto para ouvir atentamente o que se passava na sala. Ficou indignado pelos modos nada educados do futuro sogro de Nikos.

Nisso, Misty sem querer deu um esbarrão em um vaso próximo, derrubando e fazendo muito barulho.

- O que foi isso? – indagou a senhora Georgiadou na sala.

- A senhora Dinesen não havia saído? - Alevras perguntou.

- Eu não disse que ela havia saído... - respondeu Kyriaki sem graça - O senhor não me deixou responder...

- Ah, que bom. Vamos conhecer esta doce senhora! - exclamou o político.

Misty entrou em desespero. Ficou andando de um lado para o outro no quarto, tentando encontrar uma solução para aquela situação. E viu as roupas que usou em uma viagem de navio com Asterion anos atrás. E teve uma idéia.

- Bom, eu...- Kyriaki estava perdida.

Naquele momento, Asterion e Nikos chegavam em casa, e olharam os visitantes com um misto de nervosismo e surpresa.

- Leda! Senhor e senhora Georgiadou? Que surpresa! - dizia Nikos - Este é meu pai...

- Soren Dinesen - se adiantou Asterion, cumprimentando Alevras.

- Soren? – Kyriaki segurou o riso.

- Alevras Georgiadou... minha esposa, Diantha - apertando a mão de Asterion - Engraçado, você é da Dinamarca e sua esposa é de outro país, certo? Seu filho nos falou da mãe... Mas tenho uma curiosidade... Por que Nikos Dinesen? Um nome grego e um sobrenome dinarmaquês...

- Bem... Os padrinhos que escolheram o nome, e Aiolia é grego... A esposa dele é uma grande amiga minha - foi respondendo - Que pena que a mãe de Nikos não está... -fingindo decepção.

- Mas acabamos de ouvir que ela está no quarto – responde Diantha.

- Impossível... -sorri Asterion.- Não pode estar...

De repente, vestido com uma saia rodada, uma blusa com seios falsos, os longos cabelos soltos e o rosto levemente maquiado, Misty apareceu trajado como uma perfeita dama.

- Bonjour... Como estão? - sorri para todos.

Asterion, Nikos e Kyriaki ficam boquiabertos. Misty sorri e pisca para eles. Asterion se pergunta se ainda tem conhaque na casa. Iria precisar.

Continua...

Nota:

O nome de Asterion escolhido para este fic foi inspirado em duas figuras reais da história da Dinamarca, país de origem do cavaleiro de prata. Soren vem de Soren Kierkegaard, filósofo existencialista, e seu sobrenome Dinesen, é usado por um dos pseudônimos de Karen Blixen, também conhecida como Isak Dinesen, uma escritora.


	4. Chapter 4

**UMA FAMILIA COMO QUALQUER OUTRA.**

Aviso que os personagens estarão OOC, inclusive Misty.

E não... eu não desisti das minhas fics ainda...XD

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Betado por Sinistra Negra**

**Capitulo 4:**

-Bonjour... Bonjour. -Misty caminhou elegantemente pela sala, cumprimentando a todos.-Oh, se eu soubesse que iria receber visitantes ilustres tinha providenciado um jantar de boas vindas!

-Misty?-Asterion surpreso.

-Mamãe?-Nikos ainda não acreditava.

-Mas, sua mãe... -Leda estava confusa.

-Hehe... Isto eu quero ver. -Kyriaki riu, recebendo um olhar mortal de Misty.-Vou fazer um café.

Assim que a criada saiu da sala diretamente para a cozinha, Misty sorriu para Leda caminhando até ela e a abraçando, dando em seguida três beijinhos.

-Que felicidade conhecer a garota de sorte que fisgou meu Nikos!

- A... A felicidade é minha senhora Dinesen.-respondeu a garota, lançando um olhar indagador para o noivo, que respondeu com um gesto de quem não estava entendendo nada.

-E você deve ser a mãe desta linda menina!-para a senhora Georgiadou.-Pelos deuses! Mas eu pensei que era a irmã dela!

"As duas" riram com o comentário bem humorado. Então a senhora Georgiadou apontou para o esposo.

-Este é meu marido, Alevras.

-Enchanté!-Misty oferece a mão para o político que a beija.

-Eu que estou encantado com tamanha beleza! É um homem de sorte, Soren!

-É, sou um sortudo!-ironizando, em seguida segura no cotovelo de Misty e o arrasta para fora da sala.-Querida, vamos até a cozinha ver se o café está pronto? Nikos, faça companhia aos seus sogros!

Asterion praticamente arrasta Misty até a cozinha, onde Kyriaki estava preparando o café. A empregada estava se servindo de licor quando os patrões entraram e ficou encostada na pia, apenas observando.

-Ficou maluco?-Asterion indagou sussurrando, olhando para trás, temendo ter sido seguido.

-Não. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa! Eles chegaram e eu me apavorei!

-E esta roupa?-apontando para ele.

-Gostou?-dando uma voltinha sorrindo.-Lembra da nossa viagem de férias? Nossa segunda lua de mel no Cruzeiro pelo Caribe e tivemos aquela linda Festa a Fantasia?

Asterion sorriu relembrando, depois sacudiu a cabeça para mandar as lembranças para longe e voltar a se concentrar no problema iminente.

-Acaso tem noção do que está havendo? Deveria ter saído pela janela, corrido a velocidade do som para bem longe!

-Eu sabia!-apontando o dedo acusadoramente para Asterion.

-Sabia o que?-sem entender.

-Você tem vergonha de mim!-cruzando os braços emburrado.

-Agora não...-suspirando, tocando as têmporas, sentindo a cabeça começar a latejar.-Eu não tenho vergonha de você!

-Jura?

-Juro.

-Pra que assistir novelas mexicanas? Aqui a emoção nunca acaba.-Kyriaki diz, dando um gole no licor.

-Ora...fique quieta!-Misty pega o licor da mão da serva e dá um gole, engolindo tudo.-Tem algo mais forte?

O cavaleiro de Lagarto vasculhava os armários até achar uma garrafa de conhaque e se servir.

-Temos que manter a farsa.-disse Misty.-Ou arruinaremos a vida de Nikos!

-O rapaz vai precisar de vinte anos de terapia depois disso.-Kyriaki apontou para Misty.

-Certo! Vamos manter o teatro até eles irem embora!-determinou Asterion.-Depois iremos esclarecer tudo, certo?

-Certo.-disseram a serva e Misty.

-Kyriaki, sirva o café. Depois despachamos eles.

-Ih, acho que não vai ser tão fácil assim não.-diz a serva, apontando pra TV na cozinha.

Lá, uma repórter falava do influente político que fugiu da imprensa e que estava escondido em lugar incerto. Aparentemente ele não queria ser encontrado.

-Era o que me faltava...-diz o cavaleiro, com a cabeça estourando.

-Eu preferia enfrentar aquele encosto de bronze novamente a vivenciar isso...-dizia Misty desconsolado.-Ah, minha deusa! A Shina e o Algol...disseram que viriam nos visitar hoje!

-Hoje?-Asterion imaginava se a situação poderia piorar mais ainda. Tinha esperanças que Hades ordenasse uma nova guerra, assim poderia ter a desculpa perfeita para sair correndo dali.

-Kyriaki, ligue e desmarque a visita! Faça isso!-ordenou Misty pegando a bandeja das mãos da serva e indo para a sala, seguido por Asterion.

-Ligar como? Não tem telefones celulares no Santuário.-a serva deu os ombros, se servindo de uma dose de conhaque cuja garrafa estava na pia.-Ah, quero ver como eles se safam desta.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Na sala.

-Uma bela senhora, esta mãe do Nikos.-comentou Alevras para a esposa.

-Sim. Tão jovem!-comentou a esposa.

-Talvez esta família Dinesen seja o que estávamos precisando, Diantha! Para recuperar a imagem da família que tanto pregamos! Um pai amoroso, uma mãe jovem e espirituosa e um filho com visão de futuro como Nikos!-o político viajava nos planos políticos.

-Tem razão, querido! E olhe como os dois pombinhos estão conversando ali no cantinho...tão animados!

No outro lado da sala.

-O que houve, Leda? Pensei que seus pais só apareceriam outro dia?-Nikos perguntou a namorada, em um sussurro.

-Meu pai inventou de vir agora! E quando ele coloca uma idéia na cabeça ninguém tira! Tentei te avisar!-ela suspirou.-Ele está fugindo da imprensa, por causa dos escândalos com o partido.

-Esconder aqui? E agora? Coitado do Misty!

-Cafezinho!-Misty entrou na sala seguido por Asterion.-Espero que gostem!

-Eu adoro um bom cafezinho caseiro, feito com toda certeza por uma primorosa dona de casa!-Alevras dizia, se servindo.

-Oh...está certo que ultimamente tenho ficado somente cuidando da casa, mas não me considero uma dona de casa.

-Alevras, não deixe a senhora Dinesen sem graça!-advertiu a esposa.

-Senhor, quero cumprimentá-lo pela bela família que possui.-dizia o político para Asterion.-Adoraria conhecer os dotes culinários dela no jantar.

-Pena que não estamos preparados pra um jantar a altura de sua pessoa.-ele tentava dispensar as visitas.

-Ah, mas é a Kyriaki quem cozinha.-dizia Misty embevecido, ignorando o olhar do esposo.-Mas eu sei algumas receitas! Vou na cozinha ver o nosso jantar!

-Permita-me ajudá-la, senhora?

-Claro.-Ignorando os gestos negativos de Asterion.-Querido, faça companhia aos demais.

Asterion ia replicar, mas não teve tempo para isso, pois a "esposa" e Alevras entraram na cozinha. Sem graça, sorriu para a senhora Diantha.

"Vou matar Misty!"-era o pensamento dele, continuando a sorrir para a esposa do político, mas ficou sério quando viu pela janela Shun chegando com June.

-Mas que mer...!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Na cozinha.

-Kyriaki! Já fez "aquela" ligação?-perguntou Misty assim que entrou na cozinha.

-Bem, eu tentei.-respondeu a serva.-Mas lembrei de algo...não há telefones no Santuário!

-Santuário?-perguntou o político curioso, mostrando que estava presente.-O que seria este Santuário?

-É..É...um...-a serva ficou sem saber o que responder.

-É um SPA!-respondeu Misty.- Você entra nele e sai outra pessoa.

-Ou morre no processo.-completou Kyriaki.

-Kyraki! Vá à casa daquela minha amiga e dê aquele recado, sim?-disse, despistando-a.

-Agora que a coisa vai ficar quente, sou obrigada a sair.-suspira a serva, saindo pelos fundos.

-Deve ser um lugar e tanto para se conhecer. Depois me passaria o endereço? Adoraria ficar isolado do resto do mundo em um SPA.

-Não! Digo... o senhor não iria gostar. É sujo, cheio de gente suada, pobre, que não sabe se vestir e é isolado nas montanhas. E tem uma escadaria hor-ro-ro-sa!- faz um gesto com as mãos de repulsa. - Nos obrigam a subir nela sempre que queremos falar com a... Dona do estabelecimento ou seus administradores! Se bem que é ótimo para manter o bumbum durinho...-olhando as próprias nádegas discretamente.

-Diria que este SPA funciona perfeitamente para a senhora! É tão bela!-diz o político piscando.

-O senhor é tão gentil!-rindo e dando um leve cutucão.

-A senhora que é gentil.-dando outro leve cutucão de volta.

Ficaram neste jogo de empurra, empurra até que o político não se contem e agarra Misty em um abraço forte, fazendo o cavaleiro de prata ficar em choque momentaneamente, antes de reagir.

-Mas o que o senhor está fazendo?!-indignado.

-É que eu não resisto a mulheres grandes e fortes como você!-ainda agarrado a ele e tentando beijar Misty a força. Parou de repente chocado, encarando-o.

-Então? Gostou do que achou?-Misty o empurrou, engrossando a voz.

-Você! Você!- e sai para a sala abalado.

-Ai, minha Atena...-gemeu, seguindo-o.

Continua...


End file.
